Cuando Menos te lo Esperas
by Deikan
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Continuación de "Donde Menos te lo Esperas". Después de más de un año juntos, Deidara e Itachi son una pareja consolidada. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Minato reaparezca en la vida de la Uchiha? ¿Será Deidara capaz de controlar sus celos o se dejará llevar por ellos?


**¡Hola! Ya echaba de menos eso de participar en retos de esta explosiva pareja, ¡pero aquí estamos de nuevo (casi) todas las fans del ItaDei! Me alegro mucho de volver a las andadas de la mano del nuevo reto de Itara, "Nuestra Primera Vez". Siempre es un placer escribir para momentos como este en los que se pretende implementar el número de obras que tienen a esta pareja como protagonista. Así que, gracias a Itara por crear este nuevo reto :) (y encima publicando mi fic número 30, wow!).**

**La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué historia crear, así que decidí continuar una obra que cree para un reto anterior (también de Itara) y cuya segunda parte se me quedó en el tintero. **_**Donde Menos te lo Esperas**_** tuvo muy buena aceptación y eso siempre ilusiona al escritor. Así que opté en su momento por seguir esta obra con una segunda parte que estará dividida e capítulos (según se extienda la historia). No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo porque no quiero molestar al resto de autores del reto. Así pues, pido paciencia. **

**Pues sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el fic que he escrito para el "Reto ItaDei Nuestra Primera Vez". ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Cuando Menos te lo Esperas**

Era una tarde calurosa de principios de noviembre. Aunque el tiempo había refrescado, parecía que ese día era un regalo del cielo a modo de despedida hasta que la primavera volviese al año siguiente. Aprovechando la ocasión, Deidara e Itachi habían quedado con Konan y Pain para tomar algo en uno de los bares del centro de la ciudad. Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en una mesa al aire libre, disfrutando de sus refrescos y sus cervezas bajo una sombrilla de tela blanca que les protegía de los incisivos rayos del sol.

- Es agradable estar así –comentó Konan con un deje de tristeza en la voz-. No quiero que llegue el frío, no me gusta.

- A mí sí –comentó Itachi. Dio un corto trago a su refresco de cola-. Es mi estación favorita del año.

- ¿El otoño? –preguntó Konan.

- El invierno –matizó la Uchiha.

- Itachi, todo lo tuyo es frío –comentó Pain, divertido-. Y eso que pensaba que Deidara te habría ayudado a calentarte y a cambiar tus preferencias.

- ¡Pain! –exclamó el mencionado.

Todos observaron cómo las mejillas del rubio se teñían de color rojo. El chico agarró su cerveza y le dio un buen trago, intentando disimular la vergüenza del momento. Itachi sonrió levemente.

- Quizás tengas razón y Deidara haya cumplido ese cometido –sugirió con aire dubitativo-. O quizás sea al revés.

- Imposible –aseguró el pelinaranja con tranquilidad-. Deidara es demasiado brillante como para dejarse arrastrar al lado oscuro de la fuerza –bromeó.

Itachi sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo que tenía razón. Deidara siempre había brillado con luz propia. Y desde que estaban juntos el chico había aceptado compartir esa luz con ella, dejando que la bañase por completo y la iluminase.

- Tienes razón -concedió finalmente la ojinegra.

Se inclinó hacia el lado en que se encontraba su pareja y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Al chico le pilló desprevenido, pero no tardó en reaccionar para corresponder como era debido. Konan aplaudió como una quinceañera ante el gesto cariñoso tan espontáneo de su amiga. Antes, el hecho de que Itachi actuase así era impensable, pero el estar con Deidara la había cambiado para bien. Además, hacían una pareja perfecta, por lo que la peliazul se veía incapaz de contener su emoción y su alegría por su amiga cuando la veía tan feliz. Por su parte, Pain cogió un cacahuete de la pequeña cesta que les habían servido con los refrescos y se lo tiró a su amigo al pecho.

- Marchaos a un hotel, pervertidos –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pareja se separó, sonriendo. El chico agarró el cacahuete que el otro le había lanzado, el cual había quedado enganchado en su camiseta, y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaban demasiado ricos como para desperdiciar uno solo de esos manjares.

La tarde siguió entretenida mientras hablaban de distintos asuntos de actualidad que les interesaban. Los cuatro amigos iban por la segunda ronda de bebidas cuando alguien posó una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi, haciendo que la chica diese un respingo, sobresaltada. Al girarse se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. No esperaba encontrarse con Minato en un lugar como ese después de tanto tiempo. Y, al parecer, lo mismo había sucedido con sus amigos.

- Hola, Itachi –saludó el hombre de pie junto a la silla de la morena.

La joven tardó unos breves segundos en reaccionar.

- Hola –saludó con la voz tomada por la sorpresa.

- Me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo –sonrió el rubio con su habitual buen talante.

Discretamente, Konan miró a su alrededor en busca de una chica joven y guapa que acompañase al Namikaze. Este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Vengo solo –indicó, mirando directamente a la peliazul, quien se sonrojó al saberse descubierta. El hombre devolvió su atención a Itachi-. Quería haberte llamado, pero las cosas sucedieron de una forma tan precipitada que no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea.

Sus palabras sonaron a disculpa melosa. Deidara frunció el ceño. La sorpresa le impedía reaccionar o meterse en esa conversación ajena, pero algo le decía que Minato no estaba ahí por casualidad.

- Sí –coincidió Itachi, mucho más sosegada y repuesta del shock inicial-, todo fue muy repentino y confuso.

Minato comprendió por su tono de voz que la morena no había olvidado, ni mucho menos perdonado, lo que le hizo. Pero el hecho de que le hablase le confirió cierta esperanza que no creía que existiese.

- Respecto a eso –dijo-, me gustaría hablar contigo. Quedaron muchos cabos sueltos y me gustaría explicarme adecuadamente. Sé que ya es tarde y quizás no estés interesada, pero pensé que sería una buena manera de pedirte perdón y, al menos, quedar como amigos.

La chica pareció indecisa, como si esa idea no le acabase de convencer.

- Además –añadió el rubio antes de que desestimase su oferta-, te dejaste algunas cosas en el piso. Podrías venir a recogerlas, si quieres.

- Está bien –aceptó con voz firme y serena-. ¿Te parece bien dentro de una semana?

- Estupendo –sonrió Minato-. Si quieres, podemos vernos en la casa y así recoges tus pertenencias.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces allí nos vemos –dictaminó con confianza.- Hasta luego.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de marcharse, dejando al grupo en un silencio meditabundo que ninguno se atrevió a romper en los siguientes minutos.

**DxI**

- ¿En serio vas a ir? –preguntó nuevamente Deidara.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada tranquila a través del espejo del baño frente al que se encontraba. Le había hecho la misma pregunta dos veces al día desde que se encontró con Minato y éste le pidió que se viesen un día a solas para hablar. Sin muchos miramientos agarró sus largos cabellos y los ató a su espalda en una coleta baja que impidiese que algún mechón se le pegase a la cara.

- Sólo quiere hablar, Deidara –contestó finalmente mientras se aseguraba de estar bien peinada.

El rubio, quien se encontraba reclinado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, frunció el ceño.

- Sabes cómo es Minato –replicó con tono duro-. No se va a conformar con sólo hablar.

La morena se giró y alzó una ceja en señal de disgusto. Le molestaba el comentario que había hecho su novio porque sabía lo que significaba: no confiaba en ella. Creía que volvería a caer bajo el hechizo de los encantos de su ex pareja si pasaba una tarde a solas con él. Menuda tontería. Hacía más de un año que compartía su vida con Deidara y estaba muy feliz y contenta. Era cuanto necesitaba para sentirse completa. Le amaba, y eso era lo único que importaba.

El ojiazul observó cómo su novia caminaba hacia él sobre unas bailarinas bajas, provocando que sus vaqueros azul oscuro favoritos se pegasen a sus muslos y definiesen unas piernas esbeltas y estilizadas. El jersey de color beige y manga larga que llevaba ensalzaba sus pechos, hecho que tampoco acababa de agradarle. ¿Por qué se tenía que poner tan guapa para ver a su ex? Aunque, siendo sincero, cualquier cosa que se pusiese la quedaba perfecta.

Cuando se paró frente a él, la morena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, obligándole a deshacer el nudo de sus extremidades. El rubio la abrazó por la cintura de forma posesiva, incitándola a que se pegase a su cuerpo y le besase. Los dos compartieron un beso dulce y tranquilo, largo y lleno de sentimientos, tal y como a ambos les gustaba. Les agradaba saborear al otro sin prisas ni agobios, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y de las respuestas de su pareja. Tras unos largos segundos en los que Itachi llegó a gemir dos veces –una cuando la lengua de Deidara comenzó a recorrer su cavidad y otra cuando, antes de separarse, mordisqueó juguetonamente su labio inferior-, la morena juntó su frente con la de su chico, respirando profundamente.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Deidara. Tan sólo quiero recuperar mis cosas y, de paso, que se disculpe -murmuró.

- Pero no me fío de él, uhn! –respondió en tono bajo.

- Pero de mi sí puedes fiarte. No pienso hacer nada con él, te lo prometo. Estoy contigo y soy feliz. Y no pienso abandonar lo que tengo por nadie. Te amo, Deidara.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a disfrutar de los pocos minutos que sabía le restaban con su novia. Bajó las manos de su cintura a sus caderas para detenerse en su trasero. Lo apretó suavemente, acariciándole las nalgas por encima de la tela vaquera. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la volvió a apretar contra él. Le dio un beso rápido pero lleno de fuerza. Al separarse su mirada se ensombreció y sólo atinó a decirle una única cosa.

- Ten cuidado.

**DxI**

Eran más de las once de la noche y aún no había rastro de Itachi. Deidara había pasado la tarde entretenido con sus manualidades y esculturas, aunque era inevitable que su mente volase y se imaginase lo que podría estar haciendo su novia con el bastardo de Minato. "Ten confianza" murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza, "ella te lo ha prometido". Sin embargo, resultaba tremendamente difícil dadas las circunstancias. ¿Realmente se podía olvidar en un año sentimientos que habían permanecido vivos durante más de dos años? Él siempre había estado enamorado de Itachi y no estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero algo le decía que olvidar algo de tal magnitud no era tan sencillo. Ni él mismo lo había conseguido en los años en que veía cómo era otro hombre el que se quedaba con su amiga.

Cuando Sasori llegó del trabajo la espera se hizo más llevadera. Conversaron largamente sobre la última exposición que había llegado a la ciudad y que se inauguraría la semana siguiente. Incluso hicieron planes para ir a verla juntos una tarde. No obstante, al cabo de un par de horas el pelirrojo se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación. Ya era tarde y necesitaba reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente. Eso había ocurrido a las nueve y media de la noche. Y había sido desde esa hora cuando la espera se había convertido en un auténtico suplicio.

A las once y media en punto la puerta de la pequeña vivienda se abrió. El rubio, quien estaba malamente sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a la entrada. Cargada con bolsas, una maleta –que arrastraba tras ella- y un enorme osito blanco de peluche que a duras penas sostenía con uno de sus brazos, la muchacha se adentró en su hogar.

- Llegas muy tarde –al escuchar la voz preocupada de su novio alzó la vista hacia él- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, no ha ocurrido nada.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, la morena pasó por delante del rubio arrastrando sus pertenencias. Deidara la siguió con la mirada. Había llegado a conocer a Itachi lo bastante bien como para saber que le sucedía algo.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó de manera cortés.

- Bien –contestó escuetamente.

El chico esperó a que añadiese algo pero, en vista de que no lo hacía, continuó hablando.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a contármelo?

- No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo.

Esa respuesta cortante puso a Deidara en alerta. Se plantó delante de ella y, con las manos, la obligó a que le mirase directamente a la cara. A simple vista podía pasar desapercibido, pero el chico había estudiado su rostro lo suficiente como para saber cuándo este experimentaba cambios. Y estaba comprobando con horror que su chica había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó en un murmullo- ¿Por qué has llorado?

La Uchiha apartó con brusquedad el rostro. No le gustaba que nadie le analizase de tal manera, ni siquiera su pareja. Eso la molestaba mucho.

- No me ha hecho nada, Deidara.

- Entonces explícame por qué has estado llorando, uhn! –pidió.

- No es asunto tuyo –dijo con frialdad.

- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Eres mi novia! –exclamó el chico, dolido.

Itachi apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Claro que era su novia. Y Deidara la había advertido que tuviese cuidado con Minato. Ella misma sabía que ese hombre no era de fiar. Ya la había engañado una vez, convirtiendo su corazón en trocitos astillados de cristal que Deidara se encargó de recoger y unir para recomponerlo. Le había dedicado mucho tiempo y paciencia. ¿Y cómo se lo agradecía ella? Dejando que Minato la volviese a engañar con palabras falsas de amor que habían culminado en un prolongado beso que ella, en un primer momento, no tuvo intención de detener.

Dios, se sentía tan culpable que cuando pudo reaccionar –con bofetón a Minato incluido para apartarle de ella-, había salido corriendo del piso que una vez compartió con el Namikaze con sus cosas a cuestas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Había vagado por la ciudad durante unas cuantas horas, dejándose caer en un bar de mala muerte donde se había desahogado antes de volver con su auténtica familia. Pero Deidara era demasiado observador como para pasar ese detalle por alto.

Le escrutó unos breves instantes, calibrando las opciones que tenía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Al notar su indecisión, el chico la agarró por los brazos con suavidad.

- Itachi, dime qué ha sucedido –pidió nuevamente-. Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿acaso es tan malo?

Ella no se movió. Le sostuvo la mirada con una huidiza e inquieta. El cerebro de Deidara trabajaba a toda máquina intentando descifrar qué preocupaba tanto a Itachi como para que no quisiese decirlo. Y, de pronto, la solución surgió en su mente de manera automática. Siempre había estado ahí aunque no quisiese asumirlo.

- ¿Os habéis enrollado? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Itachi no dijo nada. Apartó la mirada, avergonzada, y la enfocó en el suelo que había ante sus pies. Notó cómo las manos de su novio dejaron de hacer presión sobre sus brazos. Un tenso silencio les rodeaba, haciendo de la situación mucho más embarazosa y pesada de lo que ya era de por sí.

Deidara aguantó allí de pie unos pocos minutos que se le hicieron interminables. Esperaba que la ojinegra dijese algo, que no era eso, que estaba confundido o que al menos le explicase lo sucedido, pero no fue así. Se mantenía callada, mirando el suelo con aire perdido y avergonzado, como si el alzar la mirada hacia él supusiese aceptar un castigo para el que no estaba preparada. O simplemente fuese que no quería ver la decepción y la tristeza reflejadas en sus azulados ojos.

Muy lentamente, el rubio giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del salón rumbo a la habitación que compartía con su chica mientras esta se quedaba de pie, sumida en sus pensamientos. La había cagado pero bien, y Deidara se había dado cuenta. Sin poder contenerse, dejó que nuevas lágrimas limpiasen sus escocidos ojos al tiempo que sentía su corazón encogerse en su pecho. Era una completa estúpida.

**DxI**

Los días siguientes fueron una completa tortura para ambos, en especial para Itachi. La muchacha se había esforzado en pedirle perdón a su pareja. Todos los días se levantaba la primera y hacía el desayuno para todos, poniendo especial esmero en la comida que era para Deidara. Pero el chico parecía no dormir bien, lo que le hacía despertar cada mañana con el estómago revuelto, motivo por el cual se tomaba únicamente una infusión de manzanilla antes de irse a trabajar. No le hacía ni caso a la comida que preparaba su chica.

El rubio tampoco contestaba como siempre a las llamadas y mensajes que le enviaba la mujer. Sus respuestas eran secas y breves, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción. Estaba dolido y, aunque no lo dijese abiertamente con palabras, sus actos hablaban por sí mismos, y eso era lo que más le dolía a la Uchiha. Deidara lo estaba pasando mal por su culpa y ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para hablarlo con ella cara a cara por más que lo intentase.

En cuanto a las cenas, el chico había cogido por costumbre comer cualquier cosa que no necesitase una larga preparación antes de darse una ducha e irse directamente a dormir. Los dos seguían compartiendo la cama –debido a la falta de espacio, aunque Itachi dudaba que su novio la echase del lecho-, pero cada uno cuidaba el no salirse de su espacio de seguridad. Así, las noches se habían vuelto tremendamente frías y solitarias. Ninguno de los dos conseguía descansar adecuadamente acurrucados en los laterales del colchón.

Al cabo de tres días el rubio volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Empleaba frases cortas y átonas, aunque la morena se conformaba con ellas. Menos era nada. Incluso en esa tercera noche le dedicó un breve beso de buenas noches antes de irse a dormir. La situación no mejoraba y mantenía en continua tensión a la pareja, especialmente a la Uchiha, quien se devanaba los sesos en busca de una solución que la ayudase a arreglar las cosas con su novio. Porque, a pesar de todo, Deidara no le había insinuado la opción de romper.

No fue hasta una semana después que Itachi se atrevió a romper el hielo. Aprovechó que Sasori no estaría en casa –había quedado con un muchacho que había conocido y suponía que esa noche no volvería a dormir- para asaltar a su chico por sorpresa.

- Deidara –le llamó con suavidad mientras él veía la televisión-, tenemos que hablar.

El ojiazul había esperado ese momento, por lo que no le pilló por sorpresa. Asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su atención hacia ella.

- Te escucho.

La Uchiha ordenó sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar, considerando que lo mejor era comenzar por una disculpa.

- Lo siento –dijo en voz baja-. Siento de veras lo sucedido.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

- Aún no me has dicho lo que pasó… y tampoco estoy seguro de querer saberlo a estas alturas, uhn!

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. Eso era culpa suya por no querer compartirlo. Agarró sus manos delante de su cuerpo, infundiéndose ánimos a sí misma.

- Pero, si te soy sincero, hay algo que me intriga –inquirió de pronto con voz interesada. Escrutaba a la mujer con mirada inteligente, como si estuviese al acecho de que metiese la pata en su respuesta tanto verbal como no verbal- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Minato? ¿Qué le veis exactamente las mujeres para acabar siempre a sus pies?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero estaba claro que Deidara estaba enfadado y molesto.

- ¿Es que acaso no tenéis amor propio? –inquirió con malicia sin dejar que su compañera contestase-. ¿Os gusta que un hombre os mangonee y mienta? ¿O es simplemente porque él es atractivo y tiene dinero? Es que es algo que no acabo de entender, ¿sabes, uhn!?

Itachi se retractó de sus propios pensamientos. Deidara no estaba disgustado, estaba tremendamente cabreado y resentido.

- Deidara, si me dejas que te explique…

- No es necesario, ya me hago una idea de lo que pasó–inquirió con tono frío-. Pero, sinceramente, te creía más inteligente, Itachi. O a lo mejor el ingenuo soy yo, ¿sabes? –rió sin ganas- Porque cuando me dijiste que me amabas te creí como un idiota.

- ¡Eso es cierto! –protestó. Normalmente ella no alzaba la voz, pero consideró que esa situación era especial. El rubio la estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras y no pensaba quedarse callada-. Estoy enamorada de ti, Deidara.

- ¿Y pensaste en ello mientras estabas con Minato o desconectaste tu cuerpo de tus sentimientos mientras os enrollabais?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Insinuar que elegía en qué momentos le quería y en cuales no, como si fuese un aparato electrónico que podía encenderse y apagarse, la había dolido.

- Cometí un error, lo reconozco –afirmó finalmente. Quizás si le daba la razón suavizaría su tono con ella-. Y lo lamento de veras. Pero no puedo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, Deidara –dijo con voz afectada-. Sólo te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

El chico resopló con enojo, se levantó de un salto del sofá y se largó a su habitación, dando por finalizada la conversación. La mujer le siguió rápidamente. No pensaba permitir que huyese cuando trataba de solucionar las cosas.

Apenas se internó en la estancia, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, acorralándola contra la pared. La besó en los labios con furia, apretando con sus dientes para ejercer más presión.

- ¿Y qué tal besa? –preguntó de repente con los ojos entrecerrados. Itachi sentía el cuerpo del rubio inmovilizándola contra el tabique-. ¿Fue como hace un año o el tiempo que habéis pasado separados os hizo besaros con más ganas? ¿Es mejor que yo?

- Deidara, eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo la chica con calma, aunque el descontrol de su compañero comenzaba a darle miedo-. Yo ni siquiera quería besarle, fue él quien…

- Pero tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo, ¿no? Si no, no me explico que estés tan arrepentida. ¿O acaso me equivoco, uhn!?

- No, pero…

- … Pero no fue lo mismo porque a mí me amas y a él no, ¿cierto? O al menos eso es en teoría, ¿verdad, uhn!? –sus ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo que la atravesaban con dureza mientras su cuerpo y sus palabras no le daban un momento de tregua- Bueno, supongo que si tanto me quieres no te importará que follemos ahora. Si eres capaz de hacerlo con un cualquiera tampoco tendrás inconvenientes en hacerlo con un hombre al que amas, uhn! –ironizó.

Sin dejarla contestar, el rubio la agarró por la cintura y la dirigió a la cama, donde la lanzó sin ningún miramiento. Estaba muy cabreado y pensaba desfogarse con ella, le gustase o no. Ella tenía la culpa de su estado. Ella y sólo ella. Se tumbó sobre la morena y la aplastó bajo su cuerpo. Atacó sus labios con dureza, mordisqueándola sin compasión. Besó su cuello con ansia, apretando la boca contra su fina y delicada piel, marcando el terreno que saboreaba a su paso.

- Deidara –resolló la mujer.

Introdujo las manos en los rubios cabellos y le acarició con suavidad. Claro que le amaba, y no le importaba acostarse con él si eso era lo que necesitaba para calmar su ira. Pero al menos quería hacerlo como personas civilizadas, no como animales. Le daba miedo que el estado actual de su pareja pudiese producirle algún daño. No por ella, sino por él mismo. No le importaba lo que le ocurriese, pero sabía que cuando Deidara volviese en sí se arrepentiría profundamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, intentó evitarlo a toda costa.

- Deidara, por favor, mírame –pidió con urgencia, pero él no la escuchó.

Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, tironeando de la ropa hasta casi desgarrarla con sus propias manos. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

En cuestión de segundos los dos se quedaron desnudos. Todas las prendas habían salido volando hasta acabar en el suelo. Por más que lo intentaba, a Itachi le resultaba muy complicado resistirse a la fuerza masculina de Deidara. Aunque le llamaba e intentaba tranquilizarle no tenía resultados. Nada servía contra su estado de enajenación mental.

Cansado de tanto beso y caricia el ojiazul llevó una mano directamente al sexo de su novia. Usó los dedos para jugar con los labios, comprobando que el canal interior estaba húmedo y resbaladizo. Satisfecho, sustituyó su mano por su erección, la cual hacía minutos que clamaba por un poco de atención.

Itachi consideró que había ido demasiado lejos. Intentó deshacerse de él, pero el peso de su cuerpo la aprisionaba y cortaba la respiración, haciendo difícil cualquier tipo de movimiento. Sentía el pene del hombre recorrer su vulva de arriba abajo, mojándose con sus propios fluidos corporales.

- Deidara, espera por favor –pidió de nuevo. Agarró su rostro entre las manos e intentó que entrase en razón-. Tú no quieres hacer esto. No así. Si lo que quieres es hacer el amor lo haremos, pero no así, por favor.

El chico la miró detenidamente. Su respiración acelerada comenzó a ralentizarse muy lentamente. Sus ojos consiguieron enfocar la cara de su pareja, aunque seguían algo perdidos. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo, especialmente de los brazos y la espalda, se mantenían en tensión.

- Deidara, cariño –dijo la mujer con tono suave. Acarició su rostro muy despacio con dulzura-. Si quieres podemos hacerlo, pero no así. Cálmate, por favor.

El rubio sostuvo su mirada unos segundos más antes de agachar la cabeza. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda, tensándole aún más. Su pene estaba posicionado en la abertura de la mujer, sin nada que le impidiese introducirse en ella. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le indicaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, aunque en esas circunstancias no era capaz de identificar por qué. Así pues, decidió continuar con su cometido, tomando a la fuerza todo lo que Itachi le habría dado voluntariamente.

- Lo siento, Itachi, pero no pienso dar marcha atrás –dijo en voz baja y seria-. No pienso quedar por detrás de Minato, uhn!

Con un fuerte empujón la penetró, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de la mujer se ensanchaba para darle cabida al tiempo que destrozaba todas sus barreras internas mientras la Uchiha emitía un fuerte y profundo grito de dolor.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que al principio pensé en narrar el típico lemon lleno de amor y mucho cariño. Pero también tenía la idea primera de que Itachi y Minato se encontrasen y Deidara se enfadase. Así que pensé en darle prioridad a esta opción y hacer de esa "primera vez" algo más cruda (aunque es posible que me haya pasado). Veremos si Deidara es capaz de solucionar lo que ha hecho en este primer capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
